


Florem

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom!Bedelia, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr as: "Florem (Flowers) - Bedannibal"</p>
<p>The thought of a valentine’s day shared between former patient and doctor had never crossed Bedelia’s mind: the thought of a valentine’s day shared between said former patient and doctor while on the run and posing as husband and wife in Italy even less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florem

The thought of a valentine’s day shared between former patient and doctor had never crossed Bedelia’s mind: the thought of a valentine’s day shared between said former patient and doctor while on the run and posing as husband and wife in Italy even less so.

But, Bedelia mused as she smiled inwardly, sometimes she forgot how Hannibal adored celebrating such things between them, like some sort of simultaneous honor and defilement of their new bond. Sometimes he forgot how much she loved it too. She had awoken that morning to flowers - roses, wild roses in fact, grown and picked from the garden they both tended so lovingly. Breakfast had been coffee and a pastry, brought to her as she stirred in bed. Bedelia had teased Hannibal then, about how utterly and sickeningly romantic it all was, before she kissed the corner of his lips. To that he only smiled and kissed her back, whispering a promise of her actual gift that evening.

That promise wound Bedelia’s nerves tight in anticipation: Hannibal’s gifts to her had always been carefully selected, and nothing short of perfect. Lunch brought a beautiful meal where Bedelia suggested they forgo the expensive and overcrowded cafes, and instead go to the outdoor market on the shore she loved so much. Bedelia’s own gift to Hannibal presented itself at dinner: having been unsure how to expect their celebration of the day to pass, she had opted for something small. Tickets to a local opera neither of them had seen yet, something new and supposedly extraordinary. She helped him prepare their food that night, even though he protested - it was supposed to be a surprise - but Bedelia insisted. Hannibal finally agreed, and it was with some pleasure that Bedelia noted how nearly-clumsy his hands were that night. Almost as if he was nervous.

His gift finally presented itself as they retreated to bed: a beautiful black box laid out on the sheets. “You said once,” Hannibal began as Bedelia’s fingers teased the edges of the box, “that you might someday like to…use this with me.” The box fell open under Bedelia’s careful unwrapping, and at once the tension in her stomach dissolved into pure heat that settled low in her abdomen. “If it is not to your liking, I can return it,” Hannibal offered in the wake of her silence. “I thought-” But Bedelia silenced him with a finger over his lips: her eyes, when they finally met his, were clouded darkly with lust. “It’s perfect,” she answered, her voice dropping low. His gifts always were.

Bedelia licked her own lips as she felt the cool band of his wedding ring against her naked thigh. She was stood before him in barely more than heels and he was kneeling, nude, his hands desperately gripping her hips; and he was exactly as she had wanted him, fantasized about having him. She watched intently as he bobbed his head, inches of the thick dark purple silicone strap-on disappearing between his lips. Bedelia’s hand tightened in his hair, driving him faster, to take it deeper, and he did so. His breathing was harsh through his nose as he closed his eyes, an act of surrender, and Bedelia moaned loudly as she held his head firmly, fiercely, in place. Hannibal’s soft gag echoed beautifully in Bedelia’s ears, and she pulled him away at once, letting him regain his breath. His lips were slicked with spit, mouth parted gorgeously to pant. Bedelia drew her fingers over his sharp cheekbones, caressing him like a prized pet. His gaze was heavy and dark, his erection straining desperately between his thighs, rivaling the silicone one harnessed to Bedelia. As she gently petted Hannibal’s hair, he pressed a kiss to the tip of her strap-on, flickering his tongue over it and wishing he could taste the arousal he could smell dripping from her. “On the bed,” Bedelia whispered, “on your back.”


End file.
